Scarlet Tears
by animehime20
Summary: Johan, a vampire prince, must go back to his home after drinking the blood of his best friend. But he takes Judai with him, asking Judai to become his mate. But there's one vampire who wants Judai as well. Can Johan protect his mate! Spiritshipping!
1. Chapter One: Amethyst Purple

**Title**: Scarlet Tears

**Genre**: romance, horror, mild angst

**Rating**: M for language, lemon, and violence

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai

**Summary**: Johan, a vampire prince, is forced to go back to his home after drinking the blood of Judai Yuki, his best friend. But he takes Judai with him, asking Judai to become his precious mate. But there's one vampire who wants Judai just as much as Johan does. Can Johan protect his angel from any harm?

Me: This was a story I had planned for a while!

Lucy: We hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Me: It's a really romantic story! I can assure you guys of that!

Lucy: I hope you all will enjoy this!

Me: I had so much fun writing the story, so I hope you all like it!

Lucy: Please enjoy!

Both: Story start!!

**_Chapter One: Amethyst Violet_**

_A Sunny Day at Duel Academy..._

Johan gasped and panted, throwing himself up against the wall of his dorm room. Sweat was pouring down his forehead, and heavy ragged pants were escaping his lips. He cluthed ats his heart and weakly allowed his eyes to open.

"T-this isn't good. The urge is getting to great..." the bluenette whispered before he stumbled forward and then collapsed against his bed. He slowly opened his eyes before getting up and then walking towards the door to his room.

"Judai will be here soon... I can't let him see me like this... I can't risk hurting him," Johan whispered before he threw open his door and then waltzed into the hallway with a heavy pant and he started heading towards the infirmary, in case he hurt someone on the way.

Trying to avoid Judai at all costs...

_---Meanwhile With Our Little Brunette---_

"Jo-kun! Jo-kun, where'd you go? Are you here?" Judai called out as he strode around the campus, desperatle searching for his best friend. Johan had gone missing when Judai went looking for him in his room, and so far, Judai hadn't seen Johan anywhere.

"Did something happen to him?" Judai wondered outloud. "I sure hope he's all right!" the brunette gasped before he took off towards the inside of the school building, running right by Ryou, who watched as Judai ran by. Ryou narrowed his eyes and then glanced up at the sun.

"The scent of a vampire..." he whispered before scoffing and then walking slowly after Judai, trying to avoid being seen by him. Judai continued to run into the building, in search of his best friend whom had gone missing. Judai then saw a blue-haired figure near the top of the stairs.

'_Johan!_' Judai thought outloud before making a run for the bluenette.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Up the Stairs on the Landing..._

Johan leaned against the wall, slowly pulling the collar of his shirt down, allowing more oxygen into his lungs so that he could breathe. The bluenette was panting heavily as he tried to force air into his lungs, sweat starting to stream down his forehead.

'_This isn't good... I need to avoid Judai at all costs, or I might actually hurt him!_' the bluenette gasped as he started panting harder. The feeling, the thirst, was taking him over. Johan didn't know how much more he could take. It was becoming too much!

"Johan?" Judai asked as he appeared several feet from the bluenette. Johan silently cursed as Judai stepped into view, and then he lost all control. The blunette threw himself at Judai, grabbing him into a backwards embrace. Judai gasped as Johan did so, holding him steady.

"J-Johan...?" Judai whispered in shocked. The bluenette then started pulling down the brunette's collar, exposing his slender neck. Judai gasped as Johan placed his tongue on the brunette's throat and started running it in a circle, making a tender area. Judai moaned in pleasure at this, not knowing what Johan was going to do.

"J-Johan... w-what are you doing?" Judai moaned weakly as the bluenette continued to lick his throat. Johan then opened his mouth wide, revealing four long slender white fangs that shone in the light. A low hiss escaped Johan's throat before his lips widened even more.

And then Johan plunged his fangs into Judai's throat...

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Judai's eyes widened slightly as Johan's long silver canines slid into his throat, piercing a vein and then draining blood from the brunette. Joha sucked lightly, taking the blood in gentle gulps, swallowing it and running his tongue over the wounds. Judai gasped, a blush forming on his cheeks.

'_W-what... What is this?!_' Judai thought as a cloudy feeling came over his mind, making his eyes close slowly. The brunette released a weak moan, which Johan seemed to ignore and he started sucking slightly harder on Judai's throat, draining more and more blood. Judai whimpered and started struggling.

"J-Johan!" Judai moaned as he tried to pull away, but Johan had a firm grip on the brunette's body. Judai flailed some more. "No, Johan!" he cried before he snapped from Johan's grip and then stumbled forward, his hand flying to his neck, which was oozing blood gently.

Judai glanced back at Johan with a weak whimper, his brown eyes filled with terrified tears, but none of them fell at all. Johan brought an arm up to his lips, wiping crimson liquid away from them before casting his glance over at the brunette.

"Judai..." Johan whispered, licking the blood away from his fangs. Crimson leeked down his white shirt, tinting it a pale pink color. His eyes glew with a gentle red, and he was panting heavily, as if the bluenette couldn't get enough oxygen in his lungs. Judai whimpered.

"....Why, Johan?" Judai whispered in a weak voice. Johan closed his lips, panting lightly and then he took a step towards Judai.

"Judai... Ju-chan..." the bluenette whispered in a panting voice. Judai whimpered and slowly stepped backwards, trying to find something to lean against since he was feeling weak. A small pain raced through the veins on his neck, and he whimpered in pain.

"Johan...." Judai moaned weakly as he started to close his eyes. As Johan took a step forward, Ryou stepped up the stairs, his gray eyes narrowed as he saw Johan's shirt and mouth covered in Judai's blood. Ryou then stepped up to Johan, who spun around to face him.

"Have you been reduced to a blood-thirsty monster, Andersen?" the navyette growled. Johan stated at him with an angry glare, and then Judai's eyes widened. He knew what Ryou was capable of doing. His eyes widened in shock.

'_He's gonna kill Johan!_' Judai gasped in shock before he raced in front of Johan and then raised his arms, shielding the bluenette from Ryou. "No, Kaiser!" Judai said in a firm voice, terror for the bluenette's life filling his eyes and tone.

Suddenly, Judai felt his body go weak, and he started to fall backwards, his head spinning from dizziness. The brunette then collapsed against Johan's strong chest, a weak moan escaping his now pale lips. Johan's green eyes widened in shock.

"J-Judai!!" he gasped as the brunette collapsed. Johan scooped Judai up bridal-style into his arms, staring down at him in concern. Ryou narrowed his gray eyes and then took one step by Johan, narrowing his eyes even more than he had before.

"You devoured him without any mercy. He can't even stand up now," the navyette said in a cold voice. Johan's eyes widened as he stared down at Judai, who had sweat rolling down his forehead, and his eyes were squeezed shut in pain. Ryou glared and looked up at Johan.

"Was his blood that good? So that you devoured him without mercy?" the navyette asked in a cruel voice. Johan held his breath as Ryou walked by, and once Ryou was gone, Johan cast a glance down at Judai, who was moaning weakly in pain. Sweat was streaming down his forehead, and he was shuddering, his eyes closed in pain.

"Ju-chan..." Johan whispered before walking Judai towards the infirmary with a serious look on his face. His green eyes were narrow with rage towards himself for hurting Judai in such a fashion. The bluenette glanced down at Judai with a sad look.

_'Ju-chan..._' Johan thought before taking Judai into the infirmary.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Inside the Infirmary..._

Judai moaned weakly and allowed his eyes to flutter open when he felt his strength return. The brunette weakly sat up, feeling a dabbing pain his his throat as he did so. Judai moaned a little before glancing over and seeing Johan sitting before him.

Johan's shirt was now replaced by a blue longsleeve shirt that buttoned up, and the blood had been washed from his face, but there were still some traces of it resting on his lips. The brunette scooted back several inches, and Johan winced at Judai's terror.

"Ju-chan... Forgive me. Please let me see your wounds, okay?" the bluenette asked in a calm voice. Judai silently obeyed, tilting his head so that Johan could see the deep holes in Judai's pale throat. Johan bit his lower lip in sorrow at what he had just done.

"I pierced you so deeply, Judai. I'm so sorry, Ju-chan. I'm so sorry..." Johan whispered, grasping Judai's hand in his own. Judai gasped lightly and Johan continued. "Judai, do you hate me now? Are you afraid of me now that I did this to you?" the bluenette asked. Judai trembled before sighing.

"No."

Johan gasped and glanced up as he heard the words, and Judai was smiling kindly at him, his eyes filled with love and happiness. Judai then slowly reached forward and hugged Johan tightly, smiling and whispering words of love into his ear.

"I forgive you. I could never be afraid of you, Johan. I'm your friend, Johan. You don't scare me anymore. I care so deeply for you, so I'm not afraid at all," the brunette whispered with a calming smile on his face. Johan trembled before he grabbed Judai into an embrace and then pulled him close.

"Judai! Thank you!" he sobbed in happiness. Judai smiled and hugged Johan tighter, a smile wider than ever etched on his pale lips. Judai then blushed and backed up gently from Johan, laying down on the bed with a smile on his face.

"I'm sleepy. So I'm gonna sleep, okay, Johan?" he asked with a smile. Johan nodded, and Judai immediatly fell into a gentle slumber. Johan sighed and then laid his head down on the bed, clutching Judai's hand in his own.

Happy that Judai had forgiven him...

----

Me: Yay! I got the first chapter one! I've been planning this story for a while, and I'm glad that I finally got it up and running!

Lucy: Yes! My favorite part was when Johan bit Judai!

Me: My favorite part to write was when Johan apologized and asked if Judai was afraid of him, and Judai said that he never could be.

Lucy: I know! That was uber sweet!

Me: I hope you all enjoy this! What was your guys' favorite parts?

Lucy: Please let us know!

Both: Please review!


	2. To Whom It May Concern

To Whomever Reads My Stories/To Whom it May Concern...

Good news! And... some bad news, but it's not so bad that I'll be crushing anyone, so no worries!

Due to the creation of another account (on my part), I have been aware that I have been neglecting my spiritshipping stories! It is of my own doing that I have created another account. My reason for doing so would be because when I wrote my Yu-Gi-Oh fan fictions, I didn't want them getting mixed in with my spiritshipping ones.

But then I realized that just made things more complicated!

However, I am going to continue my spiritshipping fan fictions! I am just not going to update them here on my "animehime20" account! I am going to **repost** them on my other account (serina-phantom, or as it sometimes needs to be typed "serinaphantom").

Anyway, I am going to repost them on my serina-phantom account, and then continue them from there! I will also be writing my other spiritshipping fan fictions from there as well, so I wanted to tell you guys, my readers, so you would know where to find the updates that you have all been waiting patiently for!

It will, however, take a little while to repost them (My reason for reposting is because I want all my stories on one account, as well as I want to touch up and correct any errors in my fan fictions).

I should start my updating in a few days, or by Wednesday at the maximum!

So, to all of you who are waiting for updates on my stories, such as the stories "Blood-Stained Night", "Elfen GX", His Majesty's Dog", "How to Cure the Hiccups", "Nightmares and Truths", "Reincarnation", Scarlet Tears", "Spiritshipping Collection", and "Ultimate Destruction Program", those will all be reposted and updated on my serina-phantom/serinaphantom account!

Please also note that these stories will not be deleted from my animehime20 account, so don't worry about that! They will just be reposted!

So, thank you all for being so patient, and updates shall begin soon on my other account! Thank you all for your kindness!

-Ke-chan (animehime20/serinaphantom(serina-phantom)


End file.
